ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Arrival of the Battleoff
The Arrival of the Battleoff this is a an episode in Unlatibility. Plot When he after teleports from the 16-years old Ben and Rook was send him to Battleoff. Ben: Aaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt......... Rat. Rook: What is onion? Ben: He do.. He mysterious says "Welcome to the Battleoff." He was appears as a after previous them, a Mirror Drakath again and he all of the Turn-in 1.5L variant Plug-in Hybrids. Ben: DRAKATH! And Turn-in 1.5L variant Plug-in Hybrids! Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Wait! Let me... Ben: Wait... what is a you name from Pyronite from UA version also known as are Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid? And the name from Geochelone Aerio from OV version also known as are Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid what's going on? I'm Ben and his parther, Rook. Mirror Drakath waves with a friendly smile. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): I also name are altered his my 1.5L variant, his my planet Aldabra. Ben: Okay, that's it but Terraspin was removed from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is that Andromeda Aliens. Mirror Drakath: Able, and a scanned. Ben: Um... Omnitrix 7.0 revived, and he malfuction mode. Omnitrix 7.0: Malfuction mode detected. Ben: Oh no... (was malfuction mode) Drakath, look out! (Drakath ducks and Omnitrix 7.0 scans Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid) Omnitrix 7.0: Terraspin's DNA added to the codon stream in the playlist, scanned complete, malfuction deactivated. When Omnitrix 7.0 was deactivated into a X-Drivetrix 2.0. Mirror Drakath: A few days ago, he managed to capture my friends…the Lords of Order. I barely managed to escape. They are held captive in some sort of shadow prison. I need you to free them! Ben: An another the Turn-in Perodua Alza, Viva, and Myvi Plug-in Hybrid. When he spirit appears from the Past, Present, and Future. X-Perodua Viva of the Future (Unlatibility): Retravel! Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Retravel? You are Future Trunks? Wait... X-Perodua Viva of the Future (Unlatibility): Stop him? Whe disappears after in the sky. Ben: What is Dhows's revealed. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): His not revealed or not! When he flashback... on a Aldabra... Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio: Wait, he is a altered form? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Yes, of course. Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio: Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5, that is are he species? When he landed from the Dhows. Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio: Father... you are a traitor to our Lady and to our world. Dhows: Silly Geochelone Aerio, betrayal's for allies... Dhows: Like most birdies you fail to recognize the truth... I am not Lorian... I was never Lorian. Dhows: I cannot betray... YOU... What are you doing, what will you do, what have you done to me... Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio: What are you talking about, Dhows? Dhows: Echoes of a future coming present... Irrelevant... you are about to become my willing servant as a milling undead... Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio: You plan to raise a servant of the Lady as undead... NEVER... Dhows: Your fate was long ago sealed, Geochelone Aerio. The corruption of your flesh had already begun when you were busy trying to turn the Werepyre against me. Dhows: But I have good news. You will get to see the Dracopyres rise right by my side. Geochelone Aerio tries to strike Dhows, but Dhows attempts to use his necromancy to turn Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio Undead. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 is stop him. He does so, but a blast of light intervenes. The Lady of Light and the Dark Lord have entered. Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio Undead has transformed. Dhows has assumed his true form. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Lead... it's undead form? It's even during them? Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio Undead raises his claws. Undead Bleeza the Geochelone Aerio: You have been found wanting, Shadow, by both the Light and the Dark... When he flashback end. Ben: Oh... man? Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): He's stop them? When was wind and fire after landed from the Undead. Ben: Holy crap. Undead Pyronite: Gggggaaaarrrrhhhh!!!!! Undead Geochelone Aerio: Ddddddeeeeerrrraaaahhhhh!!!!! Turn-in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Geochelone Aerio! Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Pyronite! Mirror Drakath: Ben, uses alien form! When Ben transforms. Articguana (Unlatibility): Articguana?! It's not reach! When Articguana transforms. Jury Rigg (Unlatibility): Jury Rigg! Now is even get finger! When Jury Rigg transforms. Shockquatch (Unlatibility): Shockquatch?! It's made a electricity! Undead Geochelone Aerio uses a wind blast at the Shockquatch and smashing him down. Shockquatch (Unlatibility): He's even any electricity? Let's get out! (shoots electricity from his mouth at Undead Pyronite) Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (uses shoots fire from his hands to the ground) Dhows's True Form was landed... Shockquatch (Unlatibility): He's even Shockability can come to me! Dhows uses a necromancing at the Shockquatch, when Shockquatch transforms. Big Chill (Unlatibility): Big Chill! (turns invisible) Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): (uses shoots fire from his hands at the Dhows down) Dhows when he absorbing his soul at Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 but Big Chill freezes him at Dhows away. Big Chill (Unlatibility): It's done! Reverted back. Ben: Whoa, it's done. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid and shot fires kills the Undead Pyronite and Geochelone Aerio. THE END. Aliens used Category:Episodes